Rwby the betrayed
by xenofox god
Summary: Alternative universe of friends fanfic due check out no summary yet.


he couldn't believe it. After everything that he did to help them, they betrayed him well all but one. inside of a castle at night looking down at his lap holding a girl's head crying. the girl wore a black and red/tanish grey dress with skirt, and her hair was black and red. and she was currently bleeding out red blood. her name is (or is it was) ruby rose the last living silver eye warrior and sensonal maiden due to the other four maiden's dieing, and ruby being the last person they thought and saw when they fell. but most importantly the lover of of the new king of the grimm ray. ray looked at his dieing lover as the sound of battles were echoing through the castle hall's.

ray began to think about what had happened not just a few seconds ago.

*flash back*

Salem lied there defeated and weakened, while in front of her stood her most greatest creation and child along with his girlfriend, but salem looked at the her child with both pride and anger. pride because of how powerful he had become. anger for the fact that the power, he had was not on her side. and now her child was fixing to land a killing blow on his mother, but salem wanted to part with him some knowledge.

" you do know that by killing me, you will have to take my place as leader of the grimm. " she stated while blood leaked out of her mouth.

ray looked at his mother with pity and sadness. and he knew that she was right when she dies he has to take her place, as such the rules of nature the weak die and the strong survive.

" yes I do know that mother but at least with me leading them they, will no longer be savages and killers. they will be protectors of both nature and human kind along with faunes ." ray said to her as his lazer scythe hacked her head off. ray looked at his lover and smiled, ruby smiled as well as hugged him. but then a black beam of energy slammed into rays back, and ray could feel every negative emotion as well as some positive ones.

his face began to be covered by bone and soon the mask fell off and shattered then the pieces floated over rays head then came together, and soon began to take shape of a crown...a king's crown. the crown then slowly floated down on to his head soon all, the grimm that were outside fighting all of the four kingdoms of remnant stopped and roared. sensing the new changes in leadership. the troops of the now United Kingdom's looked at the in amazement.

" ray? are you alright?" she asked him worried that the effects of what had happened might have turned him into a new salem.

" I'm fine rubes. " he said " I'm not going anywhere. "

ruby then ran to him and hugged him happy. ray took notice that the other members of the strike team were there with them. ruby ran to them "hey guys we did it we won! can't yo*bang*" a gun shot ranged out in the silence. "RUBY NO! " ray ran to her and caught her in his arm's while outside of the castle the grimm were once again fighting.

ray looked up at the person who harmed his beloved. yang xio long was holding a pistol that she took from coal, and she along with the others were smiling evilly.

"why?"ray asked quietly. " WHY DID YOU JUST SHOOT YOUR OWN SISTER YANG? WHY SHE LOOKED UP TO LIKE A MOTHER SO WHY?!"

yang glared at him as she dropped the gun and actived her weapons ember cilica, the others also took out their weapons and aimed them at ray and a knocked out ruby. the shock of being shot at caused her to be knocked out.

"why it's simple she fell in love with a little grimm spawn, and in the process of dating you she became a whore."she said and ray finally lost it channeling his aura into the air he created the biggest manticore grimm ever seen it was as big as the dragon that attacked beacon.

the manticore attacked the betrayer 's and ray manged to make a speed glyph, and ran out of the once used to be throne room. and had made a bunch of beowolves and kitsunes. go inside the room and aid the manticore, though ray knew that they would not be enough he had made, a golithe block the entrance.

and he then fell to his knees with ruby's head in his lap.

*end flash back / end*


End file.
